


Always There

by TheSilverDream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott is not a badfriend, he's just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once is an accident, twice is coincidence and three times is a pattern</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, don’t know if it’s better or as bad as my first teen wolf fic, but I’m quite satisfied with this so, hope you all enjoy reading it :D
> 
> Warning: Again...it’s un-betaed, I'm sure the grammar is all over the place -_-

At first Stiles thinks it was just a coincidence that Derek shows up at his house whenever Scott bailed on him to go hang out with Allison. It’s not like he blame Scott, Allison is his first girlfriend, he’s in his peak of happiness right now and Stiles doesn’t want to be a bad friend and force Scott to hang out with him instead. So when Scott called and said that he can’t hang out with him that evening, Stiles just shrugged his shoulder and said that it’s fine. 

“You’re here.”Stiles said, eyes never leave his laptop screen, when Derek slides his window open and let himself in into Stiles bedroom. “How is this my life that I don’t even panic when there’s someone crawling into my bedroom through my window.”

Derek just rolled his eyes and shrugged his leather jacket and hang it on the back of Stiles chair before said quietly. “Scoot over.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but moved to make room for Derek on his bed and let the older man lay beside him, watching the movie that Stiles currently watching. “I’m not going to start it over.”

“No need, I’ve seen it before.”Derek said, shrugging his shoulder. And just like that, they fall into comfortable silence, well, as silence as it can be with the movie in max volume.

“I’m going to make spaghetti. Do you want some?”Stiles asked after the movie’s over.

“Sure.”Derek said, following the younger boy to the kitchen. He watched Stiles rummage around the kitchen, preparing ingredients for Spaghetti. “Do you need help?”

“Nah, I’m good.”Stiles said, continue moving around. He could feel Derek’s eyes following his movement, but he didn’t care. They didn’t like each other at first but now Stiles can honestly say that they’re friend. “Do you mind if I ask something?”

“No.”Derek said, still looking at Stiles.

“At first I thought it’s just a coincidence that you always shows up every time Scott bailed on me.”Stiles said, dividing the spaghetti into 2 plates. “But my father always said, once in an accident, twice is a coincidence, and three times is a pattern, but then I thought that there’s no way Derek Hale come to my house just to accompany me when he has lots of better things to do and I know that we’re not exactly friend....”

“Stiles.”Derek said.

Stiles looked up and looked at Derek’s face. “Yes?”

“You’re rambling.”Derek said, taking one of the plate for himself and went into the living room. He sat on the couch and turn on the TV, completely at ease, like he does this regularly.

“Yeah, sorry.”Stiles said and followed Derek sit on the couch, watching the TV while eating.

Derek glance at the younger boy and asked. “What do you want to asked me before?”

“Oh, right.”Stiles said, fork stop in mid air. “Just that...you always come over whenever I’m alone, so...do you come here to accompany me?”

For a few seconds Derek said nothing, but finally he sighed like what he’s going to say is painful. “I don’t want to see you alone, beside you get into all sort of trouble when you’re alone and bored.”

Stiles snorted. “What trouble I can possibly be when I’m just lying on the bed, watching movie?”

“I don’t know, you could tangled up in your blanket and choke to death?”Derek said, shrugging.

“You’re ridiculous.”Stiles said. “How do you know anyway?”

“Know what?”Derek asked.

“Every time Scott bailed on me.”Stiles said.

Derek shrugged. “Sometimes Scott called and sometimes I just happen to overheard.”

“Overheard? How could you over...oh my God, are you stalking me?”Stiles asked, eyes widen. “That is totally creepy.”

“I’m not stalking you.”Derek huffed.

“You totally did.”Stiles said, grinning widely. “You’re worried about me, worried about the only human in your pack.”

“Of course I’m worried, stop making it such a big deal.”Derek said with a low voice.

Stiles just grinned and nudged Derek’s shoulder lightly. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, whatever.”Derek said, focusing his attention back to the television.

Stiles can stop smiling at the older man and unconsciously moved closed to the Alpha. The heat Derek’s radiating calm him and he knows that Derek will always be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want to be my beta? I don't write much so I won't take up much of your time.


End file.
